SMUT UNIVERSITY 2012
by BestScentEver
Summary: PTB S-University Assignments- This is just me learning the art of writing good sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1Preassignment

**This is my preassignment for the renowned PTB Smut University. The whole point is to improve my writing. Please leave me a constructive review :) Have fun with the sexy times.**

**BTW- If you are not 18 or are offended my LEMONS please hit that X in the right hand corner and come back for You Found Me.**

**This is unbetaed. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I make her characters have s-e-x!**

* * *

Good Morning, My Love- PTB S-University 2012 Pre-assignment

"Wake up, baby." He whispered into her ear, giving her the shivers.

She arched out of his hold and reached behind her to hit the snooze button on her phone. Her nipples begged for attention. He nipped at the left one making her squeal and pull the blankets up to her chin, hiding her breasts from his view.

"I don't want to get up."

She tangled her legs around his and snuggled closer. The blankets were warmed by their bodies keeping the chill from the room away. She ran her nose along his neck, reveling in the scent of him. He still smelled like the ocean from their week spent on the beach in Jamaica.

She darted the tip of her tongue out and tasted the salt on his skin, causing him to groan.

"Take a shower with me?" His voice was husky with desire, and she felt the tell-tale tightening between her thighs. She looked at the clock again and nodded, biting her lip to hold back the moan at the thought of him wet and soapy against her.

"We'll have to be quick, our plane leaves in three hours."

He stood up and scooped her off the bed, swinging her around. "I can be quick, but can you?" He made her laugh.

He walked them toward the bathroom and as she nibbled on his jaw, he growled at the rush of blood it sent to his cock. He slid her down his body and reached around her to start the water. She paid him back for his nipple attack with one of her own, using her tongue to tease it erect.

Her hot mouth against his chest made him grit his teeth at the pleasure. He walked her backwards into the shower and made love to her mouth while the water fell over them. He wanted nothing more than to lift her against the wall and plunge into her, but he didn't have protection. They ran out last night. Just in time to head home.

She was panting and wanted him inside of her so much. "Fuck me, Edward," she breathed against his mouth. "I need you. Just fuck me."

"I don't have a condom, baby." He reached down to pet her folds, to make her come with his hand.

She moved it away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come outside. Please."

He almost came with the mere thought of feeling her without a barrier between them. He prayed he could control his own body. He pulled her legs up around his waist and pushed her against the wall of the shower; the coldness of the tile causing her to cry out. He looked at her to make sure she wanted him to proceed and was struck by the sensual picture in front of him.

Her head was thrown back, her hair cascading over his arm. Droplets of water hung from the tips of her hard nipples, begging to be licked off. He lifted her higher and brought her down on his dick. Her warm wetness engulfed him completely. He threw back his head to enjoy the feel of her around him and gave one small thrust, her cry of pleasure echoed through the bathroom.

He licked a droplet off of her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He moved against her, using the leverage of the wall to go deeper and began to feel his orgasm building. She was so close. He sucked her nipple harder, sending her over the edge. He stopped and pulled out of her, his dick screaming at the loss of contact. His eyes were squeezed shut. She dropped her legs and slid slowly down his body, kneeling before him.

"Edward, look at me." He looked down at her with half-lidded eyes and moaned at what he knew was coming. She ran her tongue over the head of his penis and sucked him into her mouth never breaking eye contact.

"Oh, Bella. Oh my god. You're gonna make me come." He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the wet strands off her forehead as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft and stroked up, meeting her lips as she pulled him in. With her other hand she caressed his balls, gently squeezing and tugging them.

He rocked back on his heels and braced himself on the wall. The pleasure of her mouth was overwhelming. He closed his eyes for a second only to open them wide when she let go of his cock with a pop.

"Fuck my mouth, Edward."

His breaths came in desperate pants as he held onto the back of her head gently and bucked in and out of her wet mouth. He hit the back of her throat again and again until he couldn't prolong it any longer.

He felt the tightening in his balls and abdomen, threw his head back and yelled, "I'm coming, baby."

He tried to pull out of her mouth, but she brushed his hand away and sucked harder until he exploded down her throat. His knees went weak, and he had to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply.

She reached around him and grabbed the soap. "Let me wash you," she purred sexily.

He laughed but took the soap out of her hands. "Maybe later, naughty girl. If I let you run your hands all over my body we'll never leave the shower, and we can't miss our flight."

She stuck her bottom lip out and laughed as he swatted her behind, but let him wash himself while she did the same. Their wet bodies slid against each other as they finished tantalizing their already sensitive skin. Bella stepped out of the shower before she jumped him again and wrapped up in a towel. Edward came out after her, his penis hard and pointing at her. She looked at it and raised her brow at him questioningly.

He shrugged, "What can I say? He likes you." She laughed at him and left him and his hard-on in the bathroom while she dressed and packed the rest of her things.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Thank you for coming here with me."

She smiled as she looked out the window of their room and filed away the memories they had made in their island paradise—seven days and nights of love. Memories that would sustain her when they went back to real life on opposite coasts, and through the two remaining years until they both finished school and could be together forever.

* * *

**xoxoxo-**

**Hope you liked it. For more about PTB SMUT University check out the link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2Mastery Suspended

Assignment: Write a lemon using a Karma Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before

Mastery-Suspended

www. sexinfo101 suspendedmastery. shtml

I pulled into the driveway, laid my head back on the headrest, and closed my eyes. I let out a huge sigh of relief that another hectic week was behind me, only one more to go. I turned the car off and reached behind me for the pink and white striped bag I'd picked up on my lunch break. It had been years since I'd set foot in Victoria's Secret, and I was a sad I hadn't put even that much effort into our sex life.

Edward and I had fallen into a funk, a parent trap, if you will, of work, kids, activities, and had let our connection weaken. Most nights I fell into bed exhausted and after being needed so much by everyone around me all day I just wanted to go to sleep.

I thank God everyday Edward loved me enough to tell me he needed more physically and was more than ashamed when he told me I had pulled away from him emotionally, too. I had taken for granted that he would always be there and stopped making an effort to connect with him.

He hadn't gone out and gotten a girlfriend like so many other men did. Instead, made arrangements with his mom and sister to help me out with driving the kids to and from their activities and took me out on a date. It had been over a year since we had gone out.

_One month prior…_

I tossed my purse on the couch and my keys on the counter. I was thirty minutes late coming home from work and on a day like today when there was both baseball and dance practice; there was no wiggle room in the schedule for me to be late.

I pulled the casserole I had made on Sunday out of the refrigerator and popped it in the microwave before I called for the kids.

"Renesmee, EJ, Anna-Belle! We need to eat quickly. Let's go." I kicked my heels off into the closet by the front door and walked down the hall to my room, unbuttoning my blouse as I went. Edward was sitting on the bed waiting for me..

"Why didn't you get dinner started?"

I sat down on the bench at the foot of our bed and started to carelessly roll my hose down. I snagged them with my wedding ring.

"God damn it! I just bought these." I threw them on the floor and glared at him when he chuckled at my anger.

I stood up and let my shirt fall off my arms. I wasn't in the mood for him making fun of me.

"I'm glad you find me amusing. Can I please get dressed without you laughing at me so we can eat? I'll take the girls to dance. EJ's practice is at the batting cages. I didn't get to the store to buy him some Gatorade, so you'll have to…"

I squealed in surprise when he interrupted me by grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me into his chest. I put my hand in between us to put some distance. He looked down at my hand and his expression was one of hurt and frustration.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I put my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He laid his forehead on my shoulder and kissed my neck, his hands lightly ran down the curve of my butt. He let out the hugest, sad sounding sigh when I pulled away.

"I need to get dinner on the table. I don't have time for this right now."

I pulled out of his arms completely and moved into the closet to put on some clothes comfortable enough for sitting in the dance studio for the next two hours. When I came out Edward was sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees. He was rubbing his forehead with his fingers and thumb.

"I can't do this anymore, Bella."

I pulled one of his hoodies over my head. "What?" I looked at him in utter disbelief. How could he pull this shit on me now when we needed to be on the road in fifteen minutes, and we hadn't even fed the kids?

"I can't keep going like this." I started to walk out of the room but turned around in the doorway to look at him. I was mad.

"I can't talk about this right now. I need to feed the kids and get the girls to dance. You need to get EJ to practice."

"The kids aren't here, Bella."

I was confused, and I'm sure my face showed it. "Where are they?"

He was sitting there with unshed tears in his eyes, and suddenly I was afraid something had happened to them.

Turning his gaze to the floor he answered me. "My mom picked them up from school. She's taking the girls to dance, and Dad's taking EJ to baseball."

I could feel the anger rising in me. I threw my hands up in the air leaving him sitting there and walked into the empty kitchen. I slammed my hands on the counter. I didn't know what to do with an empty house.

When I started back to work when Anna-Belle started kindergarten, I was so proud of how I was able to juggle everything. Somehow in the last two years things had become too hard. By trying to be Supermom, I had allowed myself to be stretched too thin.

I grabbed a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator, poured myself a glass, and climbed up on one of the barstool in front of the breakfast bar. I took a big slug of the chilled Chardonnay and ran my hands over the cool granite countertops that the extra money my job brought in paid for.

Edward came in the kitchen and leaned against the doorjamb. I instantly felt tense and lashed out at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm not handling everything to your satisfaction. I'm doing the best I can right now." My words sounded so bitter.

He walked over and reached across the counter for my hand. "Bella, you're amazing. You are the best mother in the world. Please don't ever doubt that." He kissed my knuckles. "That's not the problem."

I took another drink of my wine. "Then what's the problem?"

"I miss you."

I rolled my eyes and sat up straight, pulling my hand out of his.

"No, Bella, think about it. When is the last time we did anything together, just you and me?"

I turned my head away. It had been a long time and I told him so.

"It's been a year, baby. When is the last time we had sex?"

I remembered clearly. It was our anniversary, two months ago, and while he may have enjoyed it, I hadn't. My brain had been thinking of all the things I needed to do in the morning, and I wasn't able to concentrate on him.

My shoulders sagged. We'd always had a healthy sex life, and I don't know why I let that slide. Why both of us had let that slide. Although, if I was going to be truthful with myself it was me that had pushed him away until he finally stopped trying.

"I need you, Bella. I miss you."

I felt his arms wrap around me, and it took a lot to swallow the tears I felt forming.

"I asked Mom to take the kids for me so I could have you to myself for one night. She offered to keep them for the weekend if we want."

I shook my head. "No, EJ has a game tomorrow."

"I know he does, and we'll be there, but afterwards Mom and Dad are taking them out to Alice and Jasper's place at the lake for a barbeque and swimming. I want to take you out. I want to see you dressed up for me and after dinner I want to bring you home and make love to you."

When I looked up at him he was smiling down at me with the most hopeful look on his face. I stood up and gave him a kiss. All the anger had drained out of me.

"I guess we do need some time together, don't we?" I kissed his chest and whispered against it, "Thank you for arranging this."

"You'll have to thank my parents. I think my mom heard how stressed I was when she called. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I'll call her and thank her then."

I was thinking about how lucky I was to have such great in-laws and turned to reach for the phone when Edward surprised me by lifting me up in his arms.

"Oh no you don't, you're mine for the night, Mrs. Cullen." He started toward our bedroom. "No distractions."

He took me into the room and lay me down on the bed where we made out like two teenagers. It felt so good to just kiss him. Ever since we had our first child, it seemed that we never took the proper time to just kiss. Don't get me wrong, the sex was always great—satisfying, but to just be held close in his arms and kiss was such a turn on.

He stripped the sweatshirt off of me and caressed my left breast softly, only I was anxious for more.

"I want you inside me, Edward. We can play later."

I didn't have to tell him twice. We stripped our clothes off and he filled me with one thrust. I was so glad the kids weren't home because we were both so loud it would have probably scared them.

That night became the beginning of the reconnection of our marriage and the reevaluation of what was truly important in our lives.

I went to work on Monday and handed in my resignation. I didn't make that much money working as an assistant librarian at the high-school, and I really missed being at home. Renesmee was going into middle school next year and would need me, and even though I worked with him, EJ needed more help with his reading. I promised to finish the remaining six weeks of school and was looking forward to having the summer at home with the kids.

The biggest change we made was to our relationship. We had a date night every week. Even if it was just us making the time to be together after the kids were in bed we did it. Our sex life was totally renewed by our weekend together and Edward's purchase of the Kama Sutra.

We made an agreement to try a new position every week and so far I'd had more mind-blowing orgasms than any busy mother should be allowed. I can attest to the fact that they really helped with my stress levels.

Tonight was our scheduled date night, and Edward had driven the kids to his sister's house. Alice and I had been pregnant together every time, both of us giving birth to the same sex each time. Mary, Brandon, and Jaslyn were adorable children, and my kids loved their cousins, and vice versa.

Tonight also happened to be Edward's turn to make our plans for the night. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned. I opened the front door and put my keys on the counter next to a long stem red rose and a note.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_I haven't stopped thinking about tonight all day and can't wait to be with you. I was thinking dinner and dancing, but I don't want to share you with anyone. _

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Edward _

Staying home was perfect. I called Edward to see what he wanted me to make for dinner. He'd already called in an order from our favorite Italian restaurant and was going to pick it up and bring it home. I figured I had enough time to take a quick bath and put on the lingerie I bought for him.

The black lace bustier accentuated my figure and gave me the most awesome cleavage. I attached lace-topped stockings to it, added a pair of matching panties, and put on a black dress over it. Even though my feet protested, I finished the outfit with a pair of tall black heels that I'd never worn because of how impractical they were.

To enhance the mood even further, I set the dining room table for two. I pulled two new candles from the china hutch, set them in the silver holders we had gotten as a wedding gift, and lit them. I pulled my iPod out of my purse and plugged it in to the surround sound system in the living room. I chose a playlist I had put together last week that was filled with songs that put me in the mood.

I checked the bedroom one more time, and inspired by the candlelight in the dining room, I lit some candles around in there. I took one last look in the mirror. I looked good. It had been a long time since I put that much effort into looking good for Edward, and it was a shame. I smiled at my reflection and was adding one more coat of mascara to my lashes when I heard his keys in the front door. With one last fluff of my hair, I met him in the front hall with a smile on my face.

I didn't say anything and neither did he. We bridged the distance, and he took me in his arms. I kissed him deeply and didn't want to let go. He ran his hand up my thigh and pulled away when he felt the lace at the top of my stockings. His eyes went wide.

"I have this evening planned all out in my head. Are you trying to distract me?" He gave me his crooked smile, his eyes hooded with desire. I wanted to throw him down on the floor and have my way with him.

"I had a rare break at lunch today and thought I would surprise you with something pretty."

I took the bag of food out of his hand and started toward the dining room, but he pulled me back against him.

"Let me see."

Laughing at him, I pulled away. "After dinner. We wouldn't want the food to get cold would we?" I slowly turned and walk away putting a little extra swing in my hips because I knew he was watching.

He groaned and swung me up in his arms. I hadn't expected it and squealed. He took the food out of my hands and set it on the table before carrying me over to the back of the couch and setting me on the edge. I opened my legs and put my arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

He was still wearing his shirt and tie and leaned away long enough to pull both off. Edward still worked out, and I ran my hands over his sculpted chest and shoulders. How in the world had I ever gone so long without touching him?

He unzipped the back of my dress and peeled it off my shoulders until he saw the top of the bustier. I arched my back as he pulled me tightly against his hardness and kissed my neck down to my shoulders.

"I can't wait, Bella. I need you now."

I nodded and unbuckled his pants. He pushed my dress up to my waist and didn't even bother to pull my panties down. He swept them to the side and lightly touched my pussy, stroking me and whispering in my ear until I was wet. His fingers almost made me come. He pulled my panties off, throwing them behind him.

He wrapped one arm around my lower back and used the other to push me back until I was resting against the cushions. I reached my arms back to support myself and was arched sexily, my breast trying to fall out of the bustier.

"Oh God, Bella, You are so amazing." He ran his hand between my breasts and down my abdomen, pressing against my stomach made even flatter by the position he had me in. He pulled himself out of his pants and rubbed his hard and straining dick against my clit, causing me to jump.

I was breathing hard. "Please Edward. I need you." I begged him.

He grabbed a hold of my hipbones and slammed into me, both of us crying out from the pleasure. Tightening his hold on my hip, he pushed his other hand up under the bustier and flattened it against my belly, pushing down gently as he rocked against my pubic bone over and over again.

The added pressure on my lower abdomen heightened the feeling of his dick inside me, and when he rubbed his thumb against my clit I went weak. My arms couldn't hold me up any more, and I let myself fall back on the couch. He grabbed my hips again and used the grip he had to thrust me onto his dick.

He moved fast and every few thrusts he would turn his hips slightly causing him to hit against the sweetest spot inside of me.

I cried out. "I'm gonna come, Edward, harder, Oh God, harder!"

Each thrust caused the edge of the bustier to rub against my nipples, and even though I didn't need the extra stimulation I pulled one breast out and pinched my nipple. I threw my head back when he bit his bottom lip and increased his speed, and when I twisted my nipple. He groaned his approval.

"Damn, Bella, You're so fucking hot! Come, baby."

I wet two of my fingers in my mouth and reached up to rub my engorged clit. I circled it with the tip of my finger and closed my eyes as I felt my climax beginning.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see them."

He was panting hard and was so beautiful above me. He was bathed in soft candlelight, and I watched him as his stomach flexed each time he plunged into me.

The vision of him above me sent me over the edge, and I felt myself contracting around him.

"Oh yeah, baby. Oh Bella!" He yelled as my pussy clamped down on him, pushing him over the edge. He drove deeply into me with one last push and he stayed there. I felt him pulsing inside of me as he came.

He let his held fall back on his shoulders as he came down from his orgasm. I relaxed my body and let every muscle in my body go limp.

"Please don't think I'm complaining," He said, while he ran his hands lightly up and down my thighs, his voice scratchy from yelling out, "but you're going to kill me."

I giggled, which made me squeeze him as he was still semi-hard inside of me. He groaned and his whole body shuddered. He slipped out of me and reached for my hands, pulling me up until I was sitting up on the back of the couch.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed the hollow of his neck. He tightened his arms around me and hugged me close.

"That was amazing."

My head was tucked under his chin and I nodded. It was more than amazing.

"So much for my big plans."

What plans?" I was curious.

"I flipped through that book and imagined you in all those different position. I poured over it to find the perfect one for tonight. I was going to make love to you slowly, worship your body until you begged me to fuck you and all you had to do was look at me and I forgot all about my plans."

I laughed at him. "We still have all night. Why don't you carrying me into our room and show me what you had in mind."

He let go of me and reached down to pull up his pants. In his haste, he hadn't even kicked them, or his shoes, off. He zipped them up, but didn't bother to fasten them. Then scooped me up off the couch and carried me to our bed, where he showed me in intricate detail everything he'd planned to do to me.

By morning neither of us wanted to move. We stayed intertwined on the bed until his growling stomach made me take pity on it and get up to make breakfast.

I snagged the bag of abandoned Italian food off the dining room table as I walked by. I hadn't given the food one thought during the night, and that made me incredibly happy.

All my thoughts had been centered around him—us. Just like it should have been. I would never let myself lose sight of him again.


	3. Chapter 3 Assignment 2

**PTB-Smut University 2012- Assignment 2**

**Homework- One of your couple is hiding something. The guilt is eating them alive. It leaks into everything, bleeds into what should be a moment of passion, of love. They try to lose themselves in the moment, the pleasure, but they can't.**

**Extra credit: Write your lemon without the use of graphic words: cock, penis, vagina, hole, pussy, insert, etc. Try to write the act with emotion rather than play by play description.**

**P.S. I bawled my eyes out while writing this. So…Tissue alert?**

* * *

"I'm sorry your suspicions were founded, Bella."

All the air expelled from her lungs, and her shoulders hunched forward in the chair. She nodded her head and pushed the horrible pictures away; the proof of her devastation too hard to look at for a moment longer. Standing up, Bella wiped away the inevitable tears and walked out of the office without saying anything more.

Marcus tried to stop her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"I'll talk to you soon." She said weakly and stumbled into the hallway, using the last of her strength to push the button for the elevator.

Each breath she took was harder than the last, and when the doors closed behind her she collapsed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Pushing her eyes into her kneecaps, she cried in sorrow.

The dinging of the elevator at each floor as it fell the twenty-four stories, punctuated the sobs. The elevator didn't stop once, and Bella was glad no one intruded on her grief. When the doors opened, she crawled to the door, pulled herself up on shaky legs, and staggered across the empty lobby.

The intense heat hit her as she opened the building's door causing her to cough, weakening her even more. The parking space that had seemed so close when she arrived was now miles away—a hike across a fuming desert.

She fumbled through her purse for her keys and opened the car door. Her head was swimming, and her hands were shaking from the horrifying news.

Tears were still flowing from her eyes so she dug through her purse again for a tissue, tossing the contents out onto the passenger's seat. Her wallet flopped open and right on top was the strip of pictures she and Edward had taken in a photo booth two weeks before as they were walking out of the movie theatre. Clutching the pictures to her heart she bawled some more.

He was supposed to be her future.

Her phone rang next to her, but she didn't answer the call, or the many more that followed. She cried until the tears stopped, hoping at once for acceptance and bravery. Bella had to tell Edward what she knew, but no matter how many times she tried to figure out how, the right answer became buried in uncertainty.

A knock on her window startled her out of her melancholy. It was Gianna, Marcus' receptionist.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Bella rolled down her window, the breeze cooling her face. She realized she hadn't turned on the car and had sat there baking in the sun. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she saw that along with her face being soaked with tears, sweat had wet her hairline and her neck. Her cheeks were as bright red as her eyes.

She nodded shakily to Gianna, and turned the car on, cranking up the air conditioner as high as it would go.

"Can I call someone to come and get you?" Gianna was very concerned. Marcus shouldn't have let her leave his office after the news she'd received.

"No, I'm okay. I'll be okay." Bella's words offered little assurance to either of them.

"Will someone be at home when you get there?" Gianna asked Bella.

Gianna was used to seeing a stronger Bella, but the outcome of her appointment with Marcus had been more shocking than any of them expected, and after seeing Bella's face, Gianna was scared for her to be alone.

"I'll call someone to meet me."

Gianna rested her hand on top of Bella's and gave it a squeeze. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

As tears fell again, Bella nodded to Gianna and rolled her window up. She took a deep breath and blinked away the tears until she could see clearly. She drove home and was surprised when she pulled into her parking space. The drive had gone by in a blur. She had been on auto-pilot and didn't remember a thing, even though she'd sat in traffic on the highway.

Bella walked up the stairs to her apartment. Everything was packed for the movers, boxes lining the wall in the living room. She opened one and reached into it for a glass. The refrigerator had already been emptied and cleaned out, but she could still fill her glass from the dispenser. She took a large gulp of the ice cold water, hoping it would cool her overheated body. It hit her stomach and caused her to go into a coughing fit.

She choked and coughed, and barely made it to the bathroom before she vomited. The pain in her chest was so great. Bella knew what was coming, this was only the beginning of the hurt.

After seeing the pictures, Bella knew it was over. She had to say goodbye. Breaking up with Edward was going to destroy her, but she had no choice.

Bella and Edward had been together for seven years, through high school and college, and had become engaged four months ago. Today was supposed to have been her last day in her apartment. Everything was packed and ready for the movers to come and take her things to Edward's house across town.

Their wedding was scheduled for August, just three months away. A huge celebration was planned, people were coming from all over. She would have to start making calls to cancel everything.

There would be no wedding. There would be no move. There was no future.

Her stomach revolted again, and she hung over the toilet releasing some of her pain and sorrow.

Edward pulled up to his house with flowers and a bottle of wine. He hadn't been able to reach Bella on her phone, and when he saw that she wasn't home yet he became worried. It was rare that she didn't answer his calls on the first ring, let alone ignore them completely.

Something had been off with her the last week. Edward had worried that it was the move or the stress of the wedding, but as she always did, Bella soothed his concerns and assured him that wasn't the case.

He set the flowers on the counter and changed his clothes before trying her cell again. No answer, just the voicemail.

"_If you've called me during business hours, I'm either with a client or on the other line. If not, I'm probably busy planning my perfect day. If this is Edward, I love you, baby, if it's anyone else, you know what to do."_

Beep

"Bella, where are you? I thought you'd be home by now. Call me back."

Edward ended the call and immediately dialed Bella's work. Bella's partner and best friend, Alice answered the phone.

"Hi, Alice. Is Bella still there?"

"Hi. No, she left at two. I think she had an appointment, but she didn't say where. I kinda thought she was meeting you."

Edward had a sick feeling in his stomach. It wasn't like Bella to not tell him where she was going.

"Okay, thanks, Alice. I'll try her cell again."

He grabbed his keys and drove over to her apartment. He saw her car in the lot and should have been eased by knowing she was alright, but the pit in his stomach was growing by the second.

He used his key to let himself in and heard her coughing in the bedroom.

"Bella? Hello?"

He started down the hallway and was met by her body slamming into his. He fell back against the wall and instinctively wrapped his arms around her, but before he could see her face, she kissed him. She yanked him closer to her by his hair and deepened the kiss. Edward noticed how frantic her motions were, but he didn't pull away.

He tightened his arms around her and rubbed her back. Bella didn't break the kiss, she whispered against his lips.

"Make love to me, Edward."

_Just one more time_, she thought.

Edward scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, where he lay her down gently. Bella pulled her shirt off quickly and grabbed at his until he did the same. As he tossed it over his shoulder, he saw her red swollen eyes and started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his eyes almost made her cry again, but she swallowed the tears and shook her head, she began kissing his chest trying to distract him with her mouth. He put his hands on her shoulders to move her back, but she clung to him desperately.

"Make love to me." She begged him again.

Bella kicked off her jeans and reached for his waistband, glancing up at him. His eyes were so full of worry. She reached up to smooth away the lines it caused on his forehead and ran her hands over every one of his features, memorizing them.

The bed dipped as she pulled him down over her. He knelt between her knees and lowered his head to her collarbone, kissing his way back up to her lips. Bella ran her hands through his hair, feeling the softness between her fingers and relishing the way his skin felt against hers.

A sob escaped her, but she masked it with a fake moan, hoping he couldn't tell the difference.

Why couldn't they have this forever?

Bella arched against him, begging him for his touch. He fulfilled her silent wish and joined them together, body against body, heart against heart. They moved in harmony until she wanted more and began moving wildly, breaking their rhythm.

Slowing her movements with the touch of his hand, he cupped the side of her face and kissed her trembling lips, tasting the salty moisture on them. Bella held on to his shoulders, her eyes clenched shut tightly. He pulled back knowing something wasn't right, but she frantically pulled him back with cold hands against his waist and pressed her lips against his chest, rocking against him in desperation.

She wanted to let go, a momentary release from her anguish, but she felt the pressure in her chest, and it distracted her.

She wanted the moment to last forever, but there was no forever for them.

Although they were connected as closely as two people could be, Edward couldn't help but feel the emotional chasm between them. Bella was lost in something that frightened him.

He propped himself up on one elbow and gently rested his hand on the center of her chest, his thumb rubbing over her heart. His soothing touch broke her, and she lost it.

Her arms, that had been clutching him, fell limply onto the bed, her head rolling back on the pillow. No matter how hard Bella had tried to enjoy their moment together she couldn't. Each kiss he pressed against her had only enhanced the agony. Edward felt her shudder and started to pull back more.

"Don't stop!"

He had to. Pulling out of her, Edward gathered her in his arms and soothed her with gentle strokes to her back as she cried big gushing sobs.

"It's okay, baby. Talk to me. What's wrong?" His whispers only made her cry more.

They lay there together until her tears turned to hiccups. The room was dark, but Edward could still see her tear-stained face in the dim light streaming through the window. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. His lips seemed to pull her out of her weeping trance.

Bella pulled away from him and sat up in the bed taking a long, shuddering breath. She threw her legs over the edge and set her feet on the floor. Realizing she was naked, she reached for the throw on the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around her.

She bit her top lip and girded herself to do what she had to do.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward."

Confused, he reached for her to bring her back, but she rejected his touch with a wince. He let his hand fall slowly to the bed.

"What do mean?" His calm, quiet words belied his true feelings.

Bella twisted the diamond ring off of her finger and stared at it, sniffling from the tears. The ring signified everything she wanted in her life. She laid it on the bed next to her.

Edward saw the ring and bolted into a sitting position.

"Bella, what do you mean?" He was louder this time.

"I can't move in with you. I can't marry you." She felt the emotion clogging her throat and started to cough. The wracking cough came from deep in her lungs and stole her breath, leaving her gasping. She curled forward into herself and was too weak from the effort it took to catch her breath to resist when he pulled her back against his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong, Bella. Don't push me away."

"I can't, Edward." She gasped between sentences. "There's no future for us. You need to go find someone else. I'm not what you need."

It was worse than he thought. Whatever happened to Bella to make her doubt their future was scaring him. He needed to understand.

"You're the only thing I need, Bella. What could ever make you think differently?"

Bella tried to pull out of his arms, but he held her tighter until she slumped against him.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what's wrong. I'm not going to walk away from you until you tell me why."

She stiffened again and said quietly, "I saw Marcus today."

It was his turn to fall apart. He felt all the starch go out of his spine. His head fell back on his neck, and he clenched his eyes shut sending a prayer that she didn't discover what he feared.

"Bella…" he groaned trying hard to figure out what to say. "Please. Please."

She could feel the pain radiating off of him as he begged.

"You need to go, Edward. Go live your life."

"No!" He kneeled up on his legs and picked her up, one hand under her legs the other around her shoulders, his strength surprising her. He cradled her in his arms and crushed her to his chest.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. You're my world, and I'm not going to let you go."

Tears were now flowing down his face and seeing that made her start weeping again. He lay her down on the pillow and pulled her to his side.

"Tell me, baby."

"It's in my lungs. It's bad…"

"Oh. Bella. No."

"I'm not gonna make it this time." She said in a pain-filled whisper.

His tears fell into her hair as he pulled her closer and sobbed into her. Telling him had lifted a weight off of her shoulders, and she was able to breathe again. She turned in his arms and held him close until he could get a hold of himself.

"I'm not going to leave you. It's going to be okay" He assured her, running his hands over her back and pressing kisses into her tear-soaked hair.

"It's not going to be okay. I'm going to die, Edward."

"No, you're not. You'll fight it like last time. I'll be right beside you, baby. I'll help you."

"Last time was different. This time it's different."

Edward shook his head. He refused to admit she might be right.

Both were raw from the news, and couldn't find a way to talk about it. They clung to each other through the night, both waking up at different times in tears.

Edward woke up when the first rays of morning sun shined through the curtains they hadn't bothered to shut the night before. The movers would be there at eight. Bella was still wrapped in his arms, and he wasn't going to let go until he had to.

He stared down at her and saw the slight bruising under her eyes. She coughed and he wondered how he had missed the signs that she was sick. She'd had the cough for weeks, but both had chocked it up to the weather changing from spring to summer. Possibly, he hadn't wanted to see the signs. Despite the bruises, she was so beautiful, an angel.

She had been diagnosed with cancer halfway through their sophomore year of high school. They had just begun dating, and she'd tried to break up with him then, but he stayed beside her through it all; the surgeries, the chemo, the radiation, hair loss, vomiting. Edward watched her almost die, but she fought.

She fought so hard.

His throat tightened, and he swallowed the tears realizing that he needed to be strong. Bella could draw strength from him when she was weak, and he would sustain her through this.

He would be her rock.

This new resolve helped him focus. He made plans in his head, and when Bella woke up he didn't give her a chance to push him away. He shuttled her into the shower and stripped the bed. He folded everything up and put in it the box she'd left open for that purpose.

After checking the rest of the apartment for anything else that needed to be packed, he came in to find Bella sitting on the bed, a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair. Her dejected look tore him to shreds.

He knelt in front of her and tipped her chin up so she would meet his eyes.

"I love you."

His words made her smile slightly, but then her face fell again.

"Don't do that, baby. We're going to get through this—together. I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed when she squeezed her eyes shut and coughed. "The movers will be here soon. Do you want me to go get some coffee?"

She shook her head. The thought of coffee made her nauseous.

"Okay, well I'm going to wipe down the bathroom and pack the rest of your things left in there. Get dressed, and let's go home."

Home.

The word resonated through Bella. She wanted to go home. Home was wherever Edward was. She was relieved that Edward had refused to go when she offered him an out, but that relief brought guilt. She knew what was coming and while it was hard to go through, it was even harder to see the fear and sadness in the eyes of those who loved her.

What was coming was going to difficult. The treatments for the disease were as painful, or more, than the symptoms. Part of her wanted to just let go, to refuse treatment and succumb to the cancer. She'd fought hard last time and survived, but she didn't know if she could do it again. If Edward had left she could have let go. Now she had to fight to stay alive for him, and she was too weak.

Edward came out of the bathroom and kissed the top her bowed head, then handed her her clothes.

_One thing at a time, just one thing at a time_, she thought.

If she could focus on one action at a time she could make it through. There was so much to be done. She had to make another appointment with Marcus. Dr. Harmon was her friend, and while being on a first name basis was nice, he was her doctor and her life was in his hands. He'd saved her once.

She had to call her parents. She put her fist over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back a sob. Telling them was going to be hard. She had to call the caterer. They'd lose a lot of money, but by August she'd be too sick to get married, if she was even alive. They _had_ to cancel the wedding, the cake, the flowers, the honeymoon; everything was going to be canceled.

_One thing at a time, Bella. Get dressed._

Bella folded up the damp towels and set them on the counter next to her purse and keys. Edward was moving the boxes into the hallway to make the process quicker for the movers. He wanted to take her home.

The humidity from the hot June day made Bella's persistent cough worse. Edward made her sit in the running car while he locked up one last time and handed in the keys. He felt such relief that they had planned this move now and had not waited until closer to the wedding like they had discussed. Bella was going to need to be with him.

What should have been a happy occasion, them finally living together, was instead turned into a somber moment. Edward was afraid of pushing Bella. She spent the day in a daze, while he started unpacking her things. They avoided any talk of their uncertain future and spoke only when it was necessary, both stuck in their own thoughts. Each time Edward would pass by Bella he would touch her lovingly.

Bella had refused breakfast and lunch, but when it was time for dinner Edward decided to go ahead with the plans he'd originally made to celebrate; steaks and vegetables on the grill to go with Bella's favorite red wine.

The food was delicious, but Bella only ate a little. Her stomach was in knots. She drank a glass of wine, sat back and enjoyed the warmth spreading through her tired body.

Bella got up to clear the dishes, and Edward jumped up.

"Let me do that. You need to rest."

His kindness was thoughtful, but Bella bristled at him treating her like she was helpless. She took a deep breath to keep from snapping at him.

"I got it. Please?" She asked when he wouldn't accept her answer. She looked into his eyes, her brown ones pleading at him. "Just for tonight can we pretend we don't know? Just for tonight I want to pretend I'm not sick. I want it to be like you had planned before you knew."

Edward took the plate from her hand and set it on the counter, all thoughts of cleaning up gone. He had planned on making love to her all night after their dinner. He carried her into the bedroom where he showed her physically how much he loved her.

They moved to the rhythm of their hearts beating, each touch a symbol of their devotion to the other. They loved like it was the last time, even though it wouldn't be.

Edward and Bella broke the news to their families, and in a move that surprised Bella, Edward refused to cancel the wedding. With the help of their loved ones, and the kindness of many, they were married two weeks later.

Everything was exactly as she had always imagined.

Bella spent the morning of their wedding a bundle of nerves. She barely spoke, and what she had imagined being a fun morning spent surrounded by women happily getting ready, ended up as a more somber, meaningful time spent with only her mother and Alice. She couldn't banish the thoughts of Edward wasting his life with her and prayed he wouldn't regret marrying her.

As she walked down the aisle of the church decorated in white flowers, ribbons, and candles on her tearful father's arm, she shook with anxiety; until she saw Edward waiting for her.

All of her uncertainty fled, and she was left with the feelings of peace flowing through her. This was right. He was right.

They said their vows and 'til death do us part' meant more to them than the average couple. Edward knew that death would never end their love. Whether death came quickly or seventy years from then, he would love her every minute of his life.

The first year of their marriage was hard, but it wasn't hard because of the normal adjustment of living together. It was a difficult time focused solely on Bella's health.

The kidney that had been saved by surgery the first time was removed, along with lymph nodes, and small section of her lung. Chemo and radiation destroyed healthy cells along with the diseased and ravaged her body. She lost all her hair, and spent months in a hospital bed. She would most likely never have children, but she fought hard to stay alive.

Every time she thought she couldn't fight anymore Edward's untiring support lent her the strength she needed. His steadfast love carried her through the toughest moments of her treatment. He never wavered in his devotion to her. The day she found out she was in remission was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

On the day before their third anniversary, Bella left work early. She had an appointment with Marcus. The cough she'd developed over the last two weeks was worrisome, and the results of the scan would determine her—their future.

She parked in the same space she had those years before and walked into the building. The elevator was waiting, and when the doors opened on the twenty-fourth floor she was met by the reassuring face of her husband.

Edward had vowed to never let her go to another appointment alone and had kept that promise. He intertwined his fingers with hers, pulled her hand up to his mouth, and kissed it with a smile.

"I love you."

She turned toward him and put her other arm around his neck, his peck to her hand less than she wanted. She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, too."

They stood there for a moment, their foreheads pressed together in silent prayer.

"Whatever happens in there, remember that I'm with you forever." His promise to her was as fervent as always.

Bella nodded and blew out a nervous breath.

The path to their future had not happened the way she'd planned, but they were together. They walked in hand-in-hand and were taken right back to Marcus' office by Gianna.

"Bella, Edward. Thanks for coming in on such short notice."

Marcus kissed Bella's cheek and shook Edward's hand. Neither of them could mistake the look on his face. What they didn't know was how the news he had to share would change their lives, irrevocably.

"Have a seat." He rested his hands on Bella's file and cleared his throat. "Your blood work and scan came back perfectly clear. There's no sign of cancer, anywhere. Your cough seems to be from a virus," Bella and Edward immediately began to celebrate, only to be stopped by Marcus' interruption, "But, there were some unexpected results I need to share with you."

Bella's attention snapped back to Marcus, her eyes wide with apprehension.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

* * *

**xoxoxo **

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed my "homework" Your comments have helped me so much. I love the constructive criticism so much. I am glad you are enjoying my words.**


	4. Chapter 4 Writing a Virgin Scene

PTB-Smut U Assignment 4- Writing a Virgin Scene

Write a scene featuring two virgins – any pairing is fine, so long as both are virgins.

*****COMING SOON*****

**I am bit behind, but I wanted the assignments I've finished to be in the right order.**

**PREVIEW- CHESS CLUB STUDENTS DECIDE TO PAIR UP AND LOSE THEIR VIRGINITY WITH EACH OTHER.**

**NAMES IN A HAT STYLE**


	5. Chapter 5 Spanking the Monkey

PTB-Smut U Assignment 5- Spanking the Monkey

Write any kind of masturbation scene, as long as it's outside of your comfort zone. Remember to describe what your character is thinking and feeling (using as few adverbs as possible). There should be at least one reference to Cornflakes.

*****COMING SOON*****


	6. Chapter 6 Realism in Fic

PTB- Smut U Assignment 6- Realism in Fic

Draw from a personal sexual experience – good, bad, or ugly – and write it out. Bring yourself back to that moment and try to express your own feelings.

* * *

"This isn't working." I pushed him off of me. "The TV's distracting me."

I fumbled for the remote and muted the annoying show while Edward panted next to me. His eyes were clenched shut tightly, his arm braced against the mattress holding him up. I could tell he had been so close to coming and was trying to get control. I reached out to touch his face, running my fingers over his brow. He took a deep breath and blew it out, releasing the tension in his body.

His arm gave way. He flopped down on the bed next to me and pulled me up against his chest. Both of our bodies were sweaty from the effort we'd been making.

Kissing my forehead he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I want to come, but it's just out of reach, and I'm frustrated."

With one arm wrapped around me, he ran his hands up and down my spine and then down to my hips. He lightly scratched my behind with his nails causing a shiver to run through me. I loved it when he scratched my back and legs. My nipples hardened against his ches,t and I felt myself getting turned on again.

He moaned when I nipped at his neck and ran my hands over his chest. I reached up with my mouth and softly kissed his full bottom lip. He always tasted so good. I nibbled on his lips until he took charge and deepened the kiss while he rolled us over until I was on top. I couldn't help but giggle.

I smiled down at him and reached over to turn the lamp off before bracing my hands on his chest. He was hard against my belly, so I wiggled my hips to torment him.

He sucked a breath in between his teeth. "Ugh, Bella, baby, don't torture me. Just fuck me."

Scooting down onto his thighs, I wrapped my hands around his dick and stroke the length. He was so hard the thin, soft skin of his dick was shining in the light left from the muted TV. He arched his back and with a catch in his breath he moaned for me to not stop. A small pearl of clear fluid gathered on the tip. I twisted my palm over the top to gather the moisture in my hand and stroked him again.

He was begging me with his heavy-lidded eyes for more and so I gave it to him. I reached for the bottle of KY and rubbed myself with it. I twirled my finger around my clit for adding some stimulation.

I was determined to come. It had been days and my orgasm had been elusive. I was beyond frustrated and when I rose over him and felt the head of his dick on my clit, I almost decide to just try to come while rubbing against it, but he wanted penetration.

Sliding down on his length we both groaned, me from the heat and fullness, him because he was still right on the edge. I leaned back until I was sitting on him fully and used the muscles in my legs to rock against him.

It felt so good. I could feel the length of him as I rocked back and forth. The added stimulation of my pubic bone rubbing against him was pushing me in the right direction. I felt the moisture building and when he reached up to cup my breasts in his hands, I was overcome by sudden weakness and fell down on his chest.

"Hold on to the headboard."

I heard him over our panting and reached out to grasp the wooded frame. This position put my breasts right in his face and he didn't disappoint. He licked my nipples while helping me continue to move on him, his fingers cutting into my hips. I felt the tightening of his muscles and heard the change in his breathing and knew that my chance to come was going to shortly be gone.

I rocked against him harder, grinding clit against him as I moved in circles. Without me asking, he finally does the thing that always set me over the edge and bit down on my nipple.

Waves of heat washed over me and with one last thrust onto him, I came.

My long awaited orgasm went on as he continued to rock my limp body against him.

"Can I come, baby?" He said through clenched teeth.

I nod to him as the last shivers ran through me. He rolled over, barely breaking contact, and thrust deeply into me bringing forth another round of tremors. I screamed his name as he pounded into me. It felt so good, and a greedy thought entered my mind to stop him until I could come again, but it was a second too late, and with two last erratic pumps into me, he threw his head back and came with a yell.

His back wass arched and he looked like he was in pain as he came down from his orgasm and fell on top of me. I ran my hands over his back making him shiver until he pushed up over me and smiled. He was still breathing hard and his cheeks were slightly pink from the exertion.

"One of these days you're going to kill me."

I could feel his heart beating quickly and leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"There _are_ worse ways to die."

We both laughed and when I did the muscles still surrounding him tightened causing him to gasp and shudder. To my surprise, I felt him hardening again.

"Edward?"

He laughed with his lips pressed against mine, and I couldn't help but laugh, too.


End file.
